


UNCLE behind closed doors

by Ceindreadh



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the lights go out at UNCLE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNCLE behind closed doors

-

Without warning, the lights went out in Napoleon's office.

Actually, they had gone out all over Headquarters, but Napoleon had no way of knowing that.

The lack of an alarm reassured him momentarily...until it occurred to him that whatever had knocked out the power could easily have taken out the alarms as well.

Even as that thought rushed through his head he was heading for the door. Too late, he realized that the power to the doors was most likely affected as well. There was a dull thud, as he slammed straight into it.

"Napoleon?" Illya's voice was filled with concern as he moved from his position by the desk. In the middle of typing a report when the lights had been extinguished, he had started rummaging through the desk drawer in an effort to find a matchbook or some other means of providing light. "Are you all right?"

"I banged by dose," mumbled Napoleon.

"You should have been watching where you were going," commented Illya dryly.

"Ho bloody ho," muttered Napoleon under his breath. He touched his nose, wincing slightly before fumbling in his pocket for his communicator. "Open channel E, emergency," he said. "This is Solo here, what's going on?"

"Just a minute, Mr. Solo," came the harried voice of Agent Wu, the communications specialist in charge.

Napoleon could hear her speaking quickly to somebody in the background before she came back to him. "Sorry about that Mr. Solo, we're having a problem with the generators."

"Is it THRUSH?" came Illya's voice, so close to Napoleon's ear that he almost jumped out of his skin.

"No, Mr. Kuryakin. It seems that Maintenance were doing some work on the main generator and switched over to the back up one. But there was a power surge during the transfer, and the computer automatically shut down all the electrical systems in the building to prevent damage."

"So how long before the power comes back on?" asked Napoleon. He could feel Illya's breath hot on the back of his neck...it wasn't an unpleasant sensation.

"The back up generator is online already, but somebody has to manually check and reset all the electrical networks before the computer will allow them to be switched back on. In case the power surge damaged any circuits. There's a strict order to be adhered to...Mr. Waverly's office, medical, communications...then the labs, the elevators..."

"And what about this office?" there was a dangerous edge to Napoleon's voice.

"Um...well since you're not in any danger, and there's only two of you in there...I'm afraid you're not a priority." There was an apologetic tone in Miss Wu's voice. "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," said Napoleon, sighing. "Keep us updated on how the repairs are going. Solo out." He closed the communicator, sliding it back into his pocket before turning to Illya...or where he guessed Illya was. "Well...looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"With the lights out..." Napoleon could hear the smile in Illya's voice as he continued, "I cannot finish typing my report in the dark..." His hands reached out, tracing the lines of Napoleon's body.

"And I cannot sit there and watch you finish the report," said Napoleon. "So what shall we do with ourselves?" He gasped as one of Illya's hands made contact with his groin.

"I have a few ideas," said Illya. He almost sounded as if he was purring.

"Hmm, perhaps you should tell me..." Napoleon's voice was silenced as Illya's lips covered his.

"Or maybe you could just show me," said Napoleon when Illya finally allowed him to come up for breath.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

-

Agent Wu munched on a packet of potato chips as she watched the monitor in her office, and decided that she really didn't need to tell Agent's Solo and Kuryakin just yet that the Infra-red security camera in their office was working just fine in spite of the power outage. No, there were some things they were much better off not knowing.

-

The End  



End file.
